


Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight

by potionpuzzle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpuzzle/pseuds/potionpuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Por que apenas não fingimos?"</p><p>Sherlock e John estão nessa há cinco anos. Sherlock se cansou, John também, mas nada é tão simples quanto parece e não há soluções muito fáceis. O que já foi fácil na vida de Sherlock Holmes? Tudo é uma aventura, um conto - que beira os contos de folhetins, às vezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EowinSymbelmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowinSymbelmine/gifts).



> Bom, como posso explicar... Esperar até dia 01/01/2017 - temos um padrão aqui, né gente!1 - é demais pro meu pobre coração. Eu surtei com esse especial como eu não surtava por coisa alguma há muito tempo. Acredito até que a BBC não passou ele nos cinemas brasileiros para não pagar as contas do hospital. Enfim. Penso que essa fanfic terá 16 capítulos. Talvez menos, pois duvido muito que eu faça mais que isso. Ela tem várias tags, algumas que eu postarei com o tempo ou avisarei pra vocês que se encaixa em algum tipo de headcanon do fandom. Pretendo postar uma playlist no Spotify com as músicas que ouço pra escrever. Preparem-se pra ir de Glee à NX Zero, depois para Sleeping At Last e P!nk porque eu sou dessas. :v

**01 – Lies**

You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake  
You're a coward till the end  
I don't wanna admit, but we're not gonna fit  
No, I'm not the type that you like  
Why don't we just pretend?

**Lies – Marina And The Diamonds**

No apartamento em Baker Street, número 221b, na sala que em nada havia mudado depois de sua suposta morte, o detetive consultor, a assassina e o doutor conversavam.

– Qual o seu problema? - Sherlock estava tão perdido em seu palácio mental que nem percebeu que falara isso em voz alta.

– Oi? - John o encarara, com o cenho franzido.

Mary apenas o olhou com curiosidade.

Sherlock ainda demorou um tempo pra focalizar o casal em sua frente. Ao fazer isso, ficou parado alguns instantes. Logo, limpou a garganta e encarou John.

– Desculpem-me, eu… Eu estava pensando alto. - seu olhar ainda era intenso, direcionado ao seu  _melhor amigo._

Mary deu um sorriso cínico. Aquelas cenas eram insuportáveis, mas John sempre negou que o fossem. De alguma forma, ela nunca desejou tanto errar um tiro.

Após um minuto nesse escrutínio, o doutor sorriu e se direcionou a sua esposa.

– Quer dizer que Mycroft estava ciente de toda essa situação, com Emilia Ricoletti e etc.? Com você e suas companheiras de causa, as feministas? Porque me surpreende bastante até a  _Molly_  estar envolvida em tudo isso. Nunca imaginei que ela também fosse assim.

A ex-assassina parou de encarar Sherlock, que ainda parecia ver através do crânio de John, de tão intenso seu olhar, e se direcionou ao marido, sorrindo amarelo.

– Assim como?

– Feminista, oras... Vamos lá, Mary! Você sabe que eu não sou desses machistas ridículos que você tanto comenta comigo. Mas, sinceramente, nunca imaginei que vocês estariam metidas nisso. Você talvez, mas Molly?!

– Pois é, John? Se você realmente tivesse voltado para casa, ficado comigo e sua  _filha_ , você saberia o que está acontecendo na minha vida. - ao ver que sua alfinetada acertou o ponto certo, Mary sorriu. Agora era um sorriso genuíno, pois o detetive consultor também prestava atenção as suas palavras. - Sabe… Eu não teria problema algum em te contar minha parte em toda essa situação. Como já cansei de repetir, eu não fiz nada ilegal.

John, de repente, recordou que estava extremamente enfurecido com os detalhes desse caso e começou a gritar com a esposa.

– Mary, você SABE que uma mulher MORREU nesse processo? E que TODAS VOCÊS estavam SIM envolvidas?

O casal trocava farpas pelo olhar. Watson estava nervoso com esse caso, pois foi um dos mais difíceis de sua carreira com Sherlock. E, para piorar, sua esposa, que acabara de sair da licença maternidade, estava diretamente envolvida nos acontecimentos. Manipulando-o, para variar.

– John, eu preciso que vocês saiam. - Sherlock falou, de repente, e se levantou. Estava buscando seu violino. Precisava pensar.

O casal olhou surpreso para o anfitrião, Mary estava prestes a falar quando John fora mais rápido.

– Desculpa, mas eu também moro aqui. Ainda. Você está lembrado?

– Claro. Mas toda essa gritaria e conversa fiada está me deixando entediado. Se querem brigar, o façam em outro lugar… Por favor.

Dessa vez o sorriso amarelo estava nos lábios de Holmes, que parara de procurar o violino para observar o casal.

Morstan fungou e se levantou. Buscou Anne, que dormia no quarto de Sherlock, e saiu do apartamento. Nem se preocupara em dar tchau.

Toda essa situação: a volta da missão para acabar com o império de Moriarty, o casamento, o tiro, Janine, Magnussen, ir embora, voltar quatro minutos depois e continuar sem John, Mycroft e seu sentimentalismo exacerbado, o caso da “Noiva Abominável”… Anne C.  _Sherlock_ Watson. Tudo isso é de mais pra o detetive consultor. Ele não consegue entender, por que John –  _seu John –_ não volta pra ele. Mary já deixou bem claro que não o quer, que não vai prosseguir com o casamento. Pelo menos não da forma convencional, não enquanto ele não decidir entre ela e Sherlock, o Holmes.

Sherlock suspirou e se sentou, ficando em sua habitual posição de “oração”, com o olhar vago.

Watson, cansado, resolveu saber o motivo da melancolia de seu amigo.

– Okay. Você pode me dizer o quê está acontecendo?

– Nada.

– Você não quer comer. Estou empurrando comida goela abaixo em você desde quarta, e sabe que dia é hoje, Sherlock? Sábado. Já falei mil vezes que você precisa se alimentar enquanto resolvemos casos e você tem me ignorado.

– Não preciso comer.

– Por Deus, Sherlock! Você é hu-ma-no! Não uma máquina, seu bastardo!

Silêncio.

– Por que você não acaba com isso?

– Acabar com o quê, Sherlock?

Holmes resolveu encarar Watson.

– Seu casamento.

– Já falei que Anne…

– Ah! Por favor, John, isso não é desculpa! E, sim! Você sabe bem que filhos não garantem um casamento. Você deveria aprender um pouco mais com essas mulheres e perceber que  _não vivemos mais na era vitoriana_ , elas são livres. Assim como você é para vir morar comigo.

John não soube responder por um tempo. Apenas ficou parado, em pé próximo à mesa da cozinha, com o cenho franzido e as mãos na cintura. Quando resolveu falar, estava segurando a ponte do nariz.

– Você sabe que as coisas não são tão fáceis quanto você pensa, Sherlock.

– Claro, porque você é um covarde.

Watson havia parado de pisar entre um pé e o outro e encarado o moreno.

– Desculpa?

Holmes não aguentou. Precisava levantar e avançar no loiro, socá-lo até conseguir abrir seu crânio e enfiar as verdades entaladas em sua garganta naquele cérebro.

Mas a única coisa que fez foi encará-lo.

– Sherlock?

– John.

Não importa o que o médico faça ou fale, o detetive consultor não consegue entender porque continua em segundo plano. Por que precisa dividir o amor de sua vida com uma mulher traiçoeira, assassina e que ainda por cima trabalha para Mycroft! É muita afronta, até mesmo para seu irmão!

O silêncio desconfortável que se estabeleceu deixou John ainda mais furioso, mas não com Sherlock. Ele poderia listar muitas coisas que estavam lhe preocupando, mas o seu melhor amigo nunca fora um incomodo. Holmes era a sua cura, mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

– Eu odeio discutir com você. - Watson resolvera quebrar o silêncio.

– Você nunca vence. Sabe que estou sempre certo. Ou que você não pode fazer nada para me mudar. Sabe por quê?

Sherlock agora estava de pé, caminhou como um felino cercando o seu dono, prestes a pedir carinho ou mordê-lo... Afetuosamente. John sempre caia nessas armadilhas, ele simplesmente não conseguia prever o que o amigo faria a seguir, assim como não conseguia prever as ações de Mary. O detetive consultor sabia que o quê Morstan fez para John fora substituí-lo, dar a emoção e a perspicácia que Watson ama  _nele_.

– Porque – Sherlock estava próximo, falando ao seu ouvido direito – eu sou tudo que você quer e precisa. Apenas  _você_ nunca admitiu isso.

O homem menor engoliu em seco. Holmes sorriu, sabendo que ele provavelmente estaria excitado. Afinal, já se passaram quatro dias desde que John o arrastara pelas ruas de Londres, procurando por um beco para jogá-lo contra a parede e lhe chupar como se sua vida dependesse disso. Na ocasião, naquele lugar escuro e úmido, o maior não sabia se estava com vontade de chorar de prazer ou de desespero.

O ex-médico militar ainda não tinha se desvinculado das garras do conservadorismo dessa instituição. Onde todos possuem segredos de farda e demônios, por vezes, impossíveis de exorcizar. Portanto, era muito raro o sexo ir para cama. Sherlock sabia que aquilo era demais para John.

Aquilo – o detetive consultor não saberia dizer no que o relacionamento com seu colega de apartamento se transformara, já que nem a sua genialidade, apontada por muitos como inumana e insensível, não conseguia decifrar o quebra-cabeça que era John Watson. Sempre faltava uma peça, ou sobravam outras. Ele morreria e John continuaria um mistério. O maior de toda sua carreira.

Durante o período que morreu, Sherlock resolveu refletir sobre o que vivera com John até o momento. Como A Mulher, e até mesmo Molly, tinham uma grande influência no seu relacionamento sexual com o amigo. Holmes descobriu que era  _gay_. Não que isso fosse um problema, ele nunca se sentiu interessado em se relacionar com alguém. Não até Watson aparecer em sua vida.

Tudo mudou.

No início, o detetive consultor nem se preocupara com os olhares, a admiração de John. Era tão novo ser objeto de admiração de alguém que não fosse de sua família, seus pais ou irmão – pois Mycroft sempre o admirara, mas isso era algo que estava guardado nas masmorras de seu palácio mental. Então, quando Irene apareceu, provocando-o, afirmando que o médico o desejava assim como ela, ele resolveu analisar a situação. Não demorou muito para pôr seus experimentos em prática.

O ciúme que John sentia – sente – da dominatrix não foi infundado, no entanto, esse detalhe seria difícil de admitir para o… Amigo.

Após algumas pesquisas na internet, Sherlock descobriu que era demissexual. Uma teoria interessante, sobre a sexualidade de um indivíduo estar entre a assexualidade e a sexualidade em si, seja ela qual for. E Holmes é um gay demissexual. Mulheres não o deixam, sexualmente falando, confortáveis. Simplesmente… Não encaixa.

É claro que assumir sua sexualidade apenas com a experiência de uma mulher e um homem era superestimar os resultados de sua pesquisa. Ele precisava de mais dados. Assim, com meia dúzia de pesquisas de campo, ele os conseguiu. Com o resultado final, descobriu que era gay.

Sherlock Holmes: gay por John Watson.

Mas e John? Ele claramente não era gay. Não que isso faça muita diferença quando os dois estão fazendo sexo no sofá da sala, depois de assistir mais um episódio desconexo de Doctor Who. Por isso Sherlock precisou de mais um experimento, mais pesquisa, para chegar à conclusão de que o médico é bissexual – mesmo que isso fuja do conhecimento do mesmo.

Criado no interior da Inglaterra, por pais religiosos e conservadores, John nunca poderia simplesmente ser quem é, não sem antes se aceitar. Até hoje, muito longe de sua família, John não se deixa ser quem realmente é. E isso é algo que aborrece Sherlock. A simples menção da palavra gay o incomoda. Sra. Hudson ainda a menciona perto dele pela diversão de vê-lo incomodado. E sempre haveria Lestrade, que nunca escondera sua bissexualidade, porém nunca deixou de aborrecer John sobre a dele.

Watson se importava muito com a opinião de terceiros sobre sua vida.

E se Lestrade descobrisse que os dois já contaminaram algumas cenas de homicídio? Ou pior: que já fizeram sexo em sua viatura da Scotland Yard? John não suportaria a ideia de um dos seus amigos, pessoa que ele tanto preza, descobrir que ele gosta de ficar de quatro para um Holmes. Imagina se logo o detetive, alguém que não perdia uma oportunidade de olhar para bunda de Mycroft, descobrisse o segredo sujo de Watson?

Sherlock se perguntava sempre, qual dos três era mais patético: John por rejeitá-lo, Lestrade por não chamar Mycroft para sair ou Mycroft por… Bem. Ser ele.

Pensar em John sempre o fazia perder a noção do tempo. Podia constatar tantas coisas em apenas alguns segundos, mesmo que todas aquelas informações não fizessem sentido, às vezes.

– Eu não sou covarde. - John respondeu, depois do que lhe parecera um século, enquanto inspirava o cheiro inconfundível dos cabelos de Sherlock.

– Será? - questionou o detetive consultor, lambendo sua orelha.

– Mary qu-quer que eu esteja presente na criação de nossa filha.

– Você sabe que  _estará presente_ na vida de Sherlock!

Ouvir aquela desculpa esfarrapada pela quinquagésima vez naquela semana foi a gota d'água para Holmes. Ele se afastou de John, indo em direção de seu sobretudo e seu cachecol, no cabide.

– A onde você vai?

– Não me espere pro jantar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a Hen e a Alice que aceitaram betar essa fanfic. Obrigada, amores!   
> E também quero avisar que me alimento de reviews, então, caprichem! hauahuahua 
> 
> Beijinhos e até a próxima, Pessoal! 
> 
> Mich


End file.
